My Sweet Dark Angel
by xPoisonedBlueRose13x
Summary: "She's mine and mine only!" "No, she can choose for herself!" The 2 brothers argued back and forth as I sighed. Since wen did I get into this mess? Oh yes, since wen I bumped in2 the host club while looking for the black magic club. HunnyxocxYasuchika
1. Chapter One

**Author's Notes are in BOLD**

_**Thoughts are in Italic **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or its' characters nor anything you recognise.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Miyuki's POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I sat up abruptly at the annoying sound of the stupid piece of trash known as an alarm clock. _Evil alarm _clock, I thought as I quickly heaved it off my silver chest of drawers and thrust it into the opposite wall which was painted a deep purple. I smirked as I heard the satisfying _crack _the clock made with the impact of the collision.

"Miyuki! That is the 3rd alarm clock this week!" mother scolded as she opened my white stripy door. I pouted, holding my crimson eyed bunny to my chest, making his grey paws tickle my neck.

"B-but that alarm clock woke me up from my dream! I was eating a strawberry cheesecake!" At that I burst into tears, making mother rush to me. She pulled me into a hug, her long chocolate brown hair shielding my face.

"Aw, I know sweet heart, but you really need to stop doing that! If you get candy when you get woken up, will you stop doing it?" I nodded eagerly. "But that's the last alarm clock I'm getting you. Umehito will wake you up instead, okay?" I thought about it then gave another nod. As long as I get candy for getting up, then there's a deal.

After mother left, I got into the new uniform I had pre-ordered because of my height issue; you see, I'm sixteen but I'm the same height as a seven year old. Anyway, I'm transferring to my brother's school, Ouran Academy because I didn't like St. Lobelia Girl's Academy. To be honest, the Zuka club really freaked me out with the over dramatic people in the there as well as having them pinching my cheeks and cooing about how cute I was *shiver*. Well, back to the point, I absolutely _loathe_ the colour of the uniform! It makes me feel cross between a marsh-mellow and banana flavoured candy floss. But that doesn't mean I got to wear it, since Umehito doesn't wear his uniform. So instead of pulling on that wrenched uniform, I wore a black and purple dress with a matching corset attached and netted leggings. I brushed my short brown hair that just reached my shoulders, put a red bow clip in it, then grabbed Sukāretto, my stuffed bunny that went everywhere I go and checked my black messenger bag that had hot pink retro patterns on, if my bag of lolly pops were in there. Once I got my black and red Mary-Jane's with buckles on, I got downstairs and into the dining room.

"Ohayo okasan, onii-san, imouto-chan" I greeted as I plopped into my chair, where a cookie lay on my plate in front of me. Kirimi gave me a bright smile, "Ohayo onee-sama!" She replied while biting into her breakfast. Umehito nodded at me under his hood and mother gave me a frustrated look.

"Miyuki, you know you're suppose to wear school uniform" she said, exasperate. I shook my head quickly. "Iie okasan! I don't want to look like a marsh-mellow! You don't _have _to wear it, ne onii-san?" I asked, giving Umehito my best puppy dog eyes. He chuckled and shook his head, "I wear my cloak instead of uniform, so yes, Miyuki, we don't have to."

I beamed in victory at mother as my crystal blue eyes sparkled in delight.

"Jan ne okasan, Kirimi!" I yelled, as me and Umehito got into the limo. I hugged Sukāretto tighter and stuck a lolly pop into my mouth.

"I'm so excited, Sukāretto! I wonder what the school looks like" I whispered to my fluffy companion.

The question was soon answered as a pink castle-like school came into view. Kirimi would love it, I thought as I pictured my cute little sister's face at seeing this fairytale building.

After we arrived, Umehito walked me to my homeroom and left for his own class. I knocked on the door then slid it open and went inside. Everyone went quiet at seeing me. Then all of a sudden the girls were cooing over me and stating that I looked like a doll. The teacher gave me a smile and asked me to introduce myself as everyone quietened down. I walked to the front of the room and started.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Miyuki Nekozawa, but you can call me Yuki for short!" I said bowing with a cute smile. They all looked shocked, then murmurs spread through the room saying they can't believe that Nekozawa, aka, my brother, has a sister that's so cute. The teacher told me to carry on.

"I have a love for candies and cute gothic things. This is my best friend, Sukāretto, but you can call her Suka-chan. She goes everywhere I go!"

I finished flashing them a cute smile and holding up my cute bunny. The girls squealed as the boys grinned. "Are there any questions?" I asked hesitantly. A blonde haired girl's hand shot right up.

"What's your favourite candy?" she asked. I tapped my chin thinking.

"I'd have to say it'd be lolly pops!" I answered grinning childishly, earning myself more squeals.

"What animals do you like?" a tall brunette asked.

I held up Sukāretto, "Bunnies!" They giggled. This time, a boy put his hand up.

"How tall are you?" I blushed at the question, embarrassed about my height then answered,

"4 ft. 9" the girls once again did a squealing contest, saying something about me being an inch smaller than a guy called Hunny-senpai. So the questions came like that and after 5 more questions, I sat down at my desk.

**Outsider's POV **

"That kid's popular" Hikaru commented to his brother and friend, Kaoru and Haruhi. Kaoru agreed by nodding and Haruhi gave a small smile.

"She's almost like a female version of Hunny-senpai," Kaoru added.

"I didn't know Nekozawa-senpai had another sister. I know about his youngest sister Kirimi but I didn't know about Miyuki" Haruhi admitted.

"Yeah, he never said. But one thing's for sure, all of them have the same blue eyes" the twins said in unison. Before Haruhi could reply, the teacher dismissed them and everyone headed to their first class.

It's now lunch time and Miyuki is sitting with her 5 newly made friends eating her bento outside in the sun.

"You really should check out the host club after school. Hunny-senpai is the same height as you and he likes candies too! I bet you guys would get along great!" Natsumi (2nd year) gushed excitedly. She had short golden blonde hair which gave a honey coloured tint when the light hit it right and eyes the colour of grass. Aki (a 3rd year), is an empathic girl who had auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes, as well as being the cleverest in her class. Whereas Kimi (a 3rd year), is the most sensible out of all of them and has long black hair and grey eyes. Shizuka (a 2nd year), is a very quiet-but has her crazy moments-girl who has long wavy red hair and hazel eyes.  
>Sakura (classmate) is the most thoughtful one out of all of them with strawberry blonde hair and childish blue eyes and also has a very sweet and bubbly personality very much like Miyuki.<br>Miyuki herself has pale skin, crystal blue eyes that look like gems or ice and waist length brown curls.

"Yeah I'd love to check it out, but I have to look for my brother first," at that, they looked pretty terrified.

"Are you sure, Yuki-chan?" Aki asked the younger girl. She nodded and smiled reassuringly though they still had worry in their eyes.

"Yuki-chan is after all, Nekozawa's sister, I'm sure he won't curse his own family" Kimi reasoned, though she looked unsure. Shizuka raised an eyebrow, looking sceptical.

"But you never know! He could accidently curse her, I mean, he could be in the middle of doing some ritual and then it just blasts Yuki-chan when she goes into the room!" Natsumi exclaimed. Sakura gave Miyuki a warm smile. "I'll come with you, Yuki-chan. Then if he does plan on cursing you, I at least can try to push you out of the way in time" she offered. I nodded and grinned, as the rest of the group agreed as well.

"So the decision's made, we're all going with Yuki-chan to see his brother. What classes have you guys got last?" Shizuka asked.

It is found out that Aki and Kimi has biology, Shizuka has modern English with Natsumi, Sakura has Japanese literature while Miyuki has calculus. They've all decided that they're going to meet outside of the science labs.

**Back to Miyuki's POV**

I was bloody bored out of my mind in calculus. Who would have thought that I had already learnt all of this in St. Lobelia's academy? Well I certainly didn't. I had finished all of the work half way through the lesson and thank god that there are only 5 minutes left of the lesson. I was doodling aimlessly on the corner of my note pad when the bell rang announcing the end of the day. I took my time packing up to avoid from being trampled. After packing everything I took a lolly-pop out and popped it into my mouth, proceeding to get to the science labs. I walked for 10 minutes but ended up getting lost and into the music corridor. I heard chatter coming from music room 3 so I opened the door to ask if they knew where the labs were. But I certainly didn't expect to get bombarded by rose petals and a bright light. When both of those things were gone, it revealed 7 boys in some kind of formation.

"Welcome" they chorused.

"Oh, it's a little girl! How adorable?" a tall blonde boy exclaimed, clapping his hands together. I must have looked beyond confused because the tall blonde one started explaining.

"My dear princess, you must be lost little one! We are the host club! Now tell me little girl, why are you here in the High school, shouldn't you be in the elementary school section?" he asked coming towards me, while the three boys from class try to tell him that I wasn't in elementary school. He was about to pick me up when he caught the icy glare I gave him.

"For your information, I _am_ supposed to be in high school. I am not an elementary kid and I am six-_teen_! Not a six year old!" I said through gritted teeth. He chuckled then scooped me up.

"Look at her, trying to act older-"

"Senpai!" my classmates yelled at the blonde boy. His head shot up at their voices.

"She's telling the truth, Senpai. She's in our class" one of the twins said making the blonde boy put me down. He smiled at me sheepishly.

"My deepest apologies, princess, but may I have the honour of knowing your name?" he asked.

"Miyuki Nekozawa" my classmates replied for me. In less than a second, the blonde was half way across the room, hiding behind a guy with glasses.

"N-nekozawa?" he stuttered. I raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yes, my brother is Umehito Nekozawa but I don't know any curses or interested in learning them so you don't need to be afraid" I said in a soothing tone. The blonde looked at the dark haired dude he was hiding behind for assurance. The guy nodded and the blonde stepped out from behind him and came forward cautiously.

"Since you guys know me, who are you?" I asked timidly, looking around the room while clutching Sukāretto tightly. The tall blonde introduced him as Tamaki, the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, the brunette that looks like a girl is Haruhi, the dude with glasses is Kyoya, the very, _very_ tall guy with short brown hair is Takashi but everyone calls him Mori and the blonde boy that's a little bit taller than me is Mitsukuni but everyone calls him Hunny.

"Why-" before Tamaki could finish, the doors swung open and crowds of girls came filing in, so Tamaki did his signature welcome speech again.

"Yuki-chan! Do you want to eat cakes with me?" Hunny said, standing in front of me with his stuffed pink bunny. I cocked my head to the side thinking about it then nodded. We walked to the couch and sat down.

"What cakes do you like, Yuki-chan?" he asked looking down at me with his honey-coloured eyes. It seems that he's taller than me by exactly an inch.

"Strawberry cheese cake if you've got any please!" I answered excited to have some. He nodded viciously then ran into a room on the right side then came rushing back with a strawberry cheese cake on a plate. I gratefully took it and thanked him then set Sukāretto next to me on the couch.

"What's your bunny's name? Mine is Usa-chan" Hunny asked as I ate the strawberry, while grinning broadly.

"She's called Sukāretto but I usually call her Suka-chan!" I replied after swallowing my mouthful of cake. He smiled cutely at me, and then started eating his own cake.

"KAWAII!" a bunch of girls squealed as they saw me and Hunny sitting on the couch eating cake with our stuffed bunnies next to each other.

"Yuki-chan!" a group of girls chorused as they rushed to me. They all looked relieved at seeing me. I smiled sheepishly, telling them why I was here. They laughed and we carried on talking about random things and often conversing with Hunny as well, as well as having loads of girls cooing over how cute Hunny and I were.

After a while both Hunny and I were getting tired, since usually it'd be my nap time.

"Hunny-senpai?" I asked quietly. He looked at me with droopy eyes much like mine. I yawned as I took hold of Suka-chan and said, "Have you got anywhere I can take a nap?" He nodded sleepily.

"It's my nap time soon anyway, so Miyuki-chan can take a nap with me if she likes."

"Doumo Hunny-senpai" I replied, giving him a hug as the girls squealed at our 'cuteness'. He hugged me back and somehow, we fell asleep in that position.

**Translations: **

**Okasan- **Mother

**Imouto-** Little/younger sister

**Onii-san- **Big/older brother

**Konnichiwa-**Hello/Good day

**Sayonara- **Good bye

**Kawaii- **Cute

**Doumo- **Thanks

**Ohayo- **Good morning

**Ne- **Right (?)/hey (as in getting someone's attention, not as a greeting)

**Miyuki- **Beautiful snow

**Natsumi- **Summer beauty

**Aki-**Autumn

**Kimi- **Noble/honourable

**Shizuka- **Quiet

**Sakura- **Cherry blossom

**Sukāretto- **Scarlet

**Honorific: **

**Chan- **You'd refer to close friends, lover or family as chan (e.g. Sakura-chan because she is a close friend)

**Kun- **You refer to younger people as 'Kun' such as a senior student calling a junior student 'kun'. But it is also referred to boys that are a close friend or you have known them for a long time. But it is mostly referred to males.

**Senpai- **You refer to older students in schools such as seniors as 'senpie' or a student that his in higher grades than yourself (e.g. Kimi is a senpai to Miyuki because she is older than her).

**San- **It means titles such as 'Mr', 'Miss' or 'Mrs'.

**Sama- **A more polite/respectful version of 'san' and is usually referred to people that are a higher rank than yourself.

**Sensei- **You usually use to refer to someone of authority such as teachers, prefects

Please do the honour of clicking that nice yellow button below

|

|  
>V<p> 


	2. Chapter Two

**A/Ns are in BOLD**

_**Thoughts are in Italic **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or its' characters nor anything you recognise.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Outsider's POV**

"Have you researched her yet?" Hikaru asked Kyoya as the two small teens napped in a small four poster bed complete with drawn blue curtains. His dark haired friend nodded and read the info he had gathered to the two redheads and brunette.

"Miyuki Nekozawa, born 21st November, Scorpio. She went to St. Lobelia's academy until transferring to Ouran academy today. She has learnt karate for 3 years now and was captain of the karate club 2 years in a row at her former school. She has an incredible music talent as well by knowing how to play piano, violin, and cello. She is fluent in French, Latin, English and Japanese."

By now, Haruhi's jaw is reaching the ground, her eyes wide at hearing the younger girl's many achievements. Kaoru butted in, eyes panicking.

"Wait! What blood type is she? Please don't be AB!" he blurted, crossing his fingers. Kyoya flipped through his book and looked at a page, seemingly found the answer. He physically paled though, worry shining in his eyes.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked, concerned for her friend. Her friend adjusted his glasses nervously then slowly looked up.

"AB."

The twins froze in shock and fear, but Haruhi still didn't get what the big deal with her blood type is.

_**Damn it**_, the same thought ran through both of their heads, while their friend was still clueless.

"Why's her blood type a problem?" the brunette finally asked, confusion written all over her face. So Kyoya explained to Haruhi that Hunny's blood type is AB as well and that Hunny is pretty terrifying sometimes so they don't know what to expect of Miyuki. Haruhi nodded in realisation.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was cooing over how cute the two sleeping teens looked; Hunny had wrapped his arms around Miyuki's waist, his face nestled into the small girl's back while the brunette snuggled into her grey stuffed bunny.

"I am here to pick up Miyuki" a bone-chilling voice said from the door way. Tamaki's head turned sharply away from the sweet scene and looked towards the open door. There stood in a dark cloak, Nekozawa, the president of the black magic club, with Beelzenef, his cursed puppet-who Tamaki fears the most. The blonde panicked and immediately leapt to the bed, ready to wake the brunette up.

"No don't!" four of the hosts yelled. But it was too late; Tamaki had shaken the younger girl's shoulders, successfully waking up Miyuki _and _Hunny. There was sure hell to pay.

Without warning, Miyuki used Sukāretto as a weapon and shoved it into Tamaki with full force causing him to fly over to Hunny's side of the bed. If that wasn't bad then this sure was; for extra measure, the smaller blonde gave Tamaki a full on karate kick which made the poor boy fly across the room. While Kyoya and the twins tended to Tamaki, Haruhi grabbed two chocolate chip muffins and had given it to the child-like students to calm them down. While they were chomping away, the dark figure of Nekozawa chuckled darkly while walking over to his sister.

"Miyuki, it's time to go home. The limo is waiting for us" he told his brunette sister.

"I need to go to the bathroom first" she replied after eating her muffin then gently slid out from underneath the blanket. Her older brother nodded and proceeded to wait for her.

When she came out of the bathroom, everyone-except Umehito-was cowering in fear as Hunny stood there, anger coming off him in waves. Apparently, the muffins weren't enough to bribe him. She rummaged through my messenger bag and found her lollypops.

"Hunny-senpie, catch it!" the younger girl threw it to him and he caught it in midair with his cat-like reflexes. He quickly un-wrapped it and stuffed it into his mouth. Not long after, he was back to the bubbly self he normally was. She smiled as he thanked her for the lolly.

"Miyuki, it's time to go" her older brother said. Miyuki nodded and grabbed Sukāretto from the bed then turned back to Hunny and gave him a hug and shyly kissed his cheek when she pulled away.

"Ja-ne! Oh and Suka-chan says Ja-ne too!" she called over her shoulder, looking back to see Hunny blushing and putting his hand on his cheek where the brunette had kissed him. Miyuki grinned and skipped to her blonde brother. They head to the limo and got in, ready to go home.

**Miyuki's POV **

The next day was the same routine all over again with people cooing over my cute outfit apparently. I wore an elementary school uniform that was all black instead of white; the tie was blood red instead of peachy red, the collar had grey bunny patterns all over it as well as a bunny sewn on my breast pocket. With it, I wore black knee high socks that had a single red bow on the side and black buckled ankle boots. I had my hair up in a side ponytail as well as having a red bow clip in my hair.

"Kawaii!"

"I love you outfit, Miyuki-san!"

"You're so cute!"

Compliments were shouted here and there until a voice I recognised called over the others got all the attention.

"Miyuki-kun!" before I could react, Tamaki had already scooped me and Suka-chan up. Tamaki's fans all awed at the sight and he had to make an even more dramatic scene by twirling me around and calling me his 'little girl'.

"Tamaki," the blonde froze at the sound of Kyoya's voice, which was filled with authority. "We came to talk to Miyuki, not for you to make such drama about it" he said with disapproval. Tamaki frowned but obeyed the orders and carried me outside then shut the door as the fan club tried to follow.

"So what did we have to discuss?" I said in a childish voice, smiling while unwrapping a lollypop.

"Well the way we saw how our customers reacted to you and Hunny yesterday, I thought that it's be profitable if you helped with Hunny's act" he explained vaguely. I let the words sink in then said, "So what you're trying to say is, that you want me to become a hostess and help Hunny with his act?" Kyoya nodded and added, "And you can serve the customers refreshments as well. Apparently, you'd make a cute waitress according to some." I inclined my head in understanding as the hyper blonde dramatically asked, "So what do you say, Miyuki? Daddy will be really happy if you join!" I arched an eyebrow at his energetic behaviour and turned back to the business man. "I'd love to join and help out at the host club; it seems fun! Oh and," I turned to Tamaki, "I'm not doing this for you by the way. I'm doing what I can help with and of course, for hanging around Hunny and eating sweets as well." At those words, Tamaki sloped off to his corner of depression that just popped out of nowhere, his aura as gloomy as ever. Kyoya chuckled at his childish behaviour and said, "You better get going now, Miyuki. Class is starting soon. Be at music room 3 straight after classes so we can set up for our theme."

"Hai, Kyoya-senpie" I answered saluting him.

With that said, he turned and stalked down the hallway with Tamaki hot on his heels, blabbering about how the ladies will swoon over the theme, etc. Etc.

_**Wow, he got over it fast. **_

The last class was finally over and I was heading to the 3rd music room as well as trying to memorise my way around the school. My wonderings were interrupted by sounds coming from a nearby room. I looked inside to see that it was a dojo with a group of boys practicing. I watched as a strict looking boy with glasses that looked like a middle school student yell out orders. Obviously he's the captain of the team. I watched the students bow and disperse from their formation on the mats then pack up the mats. I took this as a sign that they had finished so I slid open the door and went in. I walked up to the leader and asked, "Are you in charge of this club?" He turned to look at me and answered, "Yes, I am the captain of the karate club. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the elementary school section?" I glared at him for presuming that I'm younger than him. "Actually, I'm a junior in High school. Just 'cause I'm wearing something similar to the elementary uniform or me being short doesn't mean I'm younger than you" I retorted back.

He raised an eyebrow, "You still haven't said why you are here" he continued, ignoring my outburst.

"Can I join the club?" He looked at me incredulously while some of the older students chuckled.

"You might want to wait a few more years for your growth spurt, kid" one of the boys sneered. I narrowed my eyes at him and stalked towards him like a predator.

"I challenge you to a duel." Most of the room laughed but I just smirked, knowing that they were going to be horribly embarrassed when I show them my moves. The boy looked at me and gave me a sly smile then looked at the captain for permission. He nodded and he gave me a karategi and a plain belt from the closet' little did they know that I'm a black belt. I changed into the uniform inside the changing rooms then came back out. They had already set up the tatami mat set up and the club members-including the captain-had sat down on the sidelines, waiting for the fight to start.

I took my stance on the mat then bowed as my opponent did the same. As soon as the captain said 'go', the boy yelled and charged as I easily blocked him and punched him. He recovered quickly and swiped at my feet. I dodged the attack with a back flip and gave a kick to the side of his head. He stumbled at the impact but quickly fought back by throwing punches, as well as trying to knock me over. I could tell he isn't too experienced at one-on-one combat so I dodged his blow to the head then quickly flipped him over, and got him in a headlock, which he couldn't escape.

After he admitted defeat, I let him go and we both got up then bowed. I smirked at the jaw-droppers then quickly changed back into my normal clothes and came back out to help the captain to pack away the mats.

"Well done, you've been accepted into the karate club. My name is Haninozuka Yasuchika. Practices are on Mondays and Thursday lunch times. That was a great match by the way" he said as we put away the mats.

"Thanks, oh and are you related to Mitsukuni by any chance?"

"Yeah and it's not exactly something I'm proud of" he replied scratching the back of his neck nervously. I gave him a genuine smile.

"I know exactly how you feel. Sometimes siblings are just annoying like that." He grinned back at my understanding.

"So how long have you done karate?"

"I've done it for 3 years at St. Lobelia's and was captain."

"Wow, that's cool! What's your name by the way? I didn't quite catch it" he asked going into the changing rooms.

"Miyuki Nekozawa, but you can call me Yuki if you want," I looked at the clock and panicked at the time.

"Oh god, I'm late! I've got to go Yasuchika-san! I'll see you at practice" I dashed out before he could reply.

**Yasuchika's POV (surprise, surprise *wink wink*) **

_**That girl is a natural at karate! Huh, I guess that's the obvious reason why she was captain. And she is cute as well oh and let's not forget that she's got guts! Perfect girl for me, wait! Yasuchika Haninozuka! You shouldn't have thoughts like that! Get a hold of yourself!**_

After I got changed and had locked the closet, I turned to grab my bag but saw a grey demon bunny sitting next to it. Miyuki must have left it behind. I quickly grabbed it along with my own stuff and locked the door, then looked around to see if I can find her. Well she did say she's a high school student, so why don't I pay my baka of a brother a visit to see if he knows her. So I set off to find Mitsukuni and his wench of a host club.

When I opened the 3rd music room's door, I stood there, shocked at what I saw. Apparently they were having some sort of theme set up; a fairytale land of some sort. Tamaki was at his little station sitting on a 'throne', holding a rose and wearing a prince outfit complete with a crown. The twins were dressed as pirates and sitting in a ship-like thing with parrots perched on their shoulders. Haruhi was dressed as some sort of Lord in the 19th centuries, sitting with a book in hand and Kyoya was dressed in the same sort of clothing but the colour of the outfit was a royal blue with silver trimmings and Haruhi's outfit was a maroon colour with bronze trimmings.

I finally trailed my eyes over to my brother's station and I was surprised at what I saw. It seemed to be an 'Alice in wonderland' thing over there because a girl that looked awfully familiar was dressed in an 'Alice costume'; blue dress with a white apron sort of thing and her hair fell in soft curls complete with a blue bow attached headband. My brother being the idiot he is, dressed as 'Mr Rabbit' in a white bunny costume, bow tie and holding a gold pocket watch. Next to them was Mori dressed as the mad hatter with a black suit and top hat. As I studied the scene closer, I saw that the girl was crying and Mitsukuni was trying to comfort her with no avail. 'Alice' looked up at something he said and I was shocked at who the girl was. It was Miyuki, crying silent tears, her shoulders shaking slightly. Anger rolled off me in waves at the thought that Mitsukuni made such a cute girl cry and I charged at Mitsukuni, prepared for a fight of the family tradition.

**Back to Miyuki's POV**

_**I can't believe I lost Sukāretto. I'm the most idiotic person in the world! **_

"It's okay, Yuki-chan! Takashi and I will help you find her!" Mitsukuni soothed, stroking my hair as I continued to cry. Suddenly, I felt a presence wiz past me and straight for Mitsukuni and before I knew it, a fight had broken out between Yasuchika and him.

"No!" I tried to stop the fight but Mori-senpie stopped me and put me on one side of his shoulders thinking it'd be the safest place to be during a fight.

"Don't worry, Yuki-san. They usually fight, it's just family tradition" Hikaru said as he and Kaoru stood next to us, holding a box of popcorn and offering me some. I took a handful as Haruhi and Tamaki walked over as well, each holding a cup of tea.

"I wonder how long this fight is going to last. The last one was 15 minutes," just as Haruhi said that, Hunny flipped Yasuchika and positioned his foot just above his neck.

"10 minutes. Huh, looks like a new record" Tamaki concluded as I finished the last of my sweet popcorns. I giggled at the fact that I know where captain went wrong, while the hosts gave me questioning looks.

"I know where Chika-san went wrong!" I beamed jumping down from Mori-senpie's shoulder, landing as graceful as a cat and hopping over to the Haninozuka brothers. I grinned at them then explained that when captain aimed the punch at Hunny, he left his side vulnerable so that his opponent could grab hold of him and flip him over, so basically he aimed an attack at the wrong time. Chika-san nodded in understanding and smiled proudly at the new karate club member.

"I get why you're the captain of our club now, Chika-san!" I finished with a smile. Instead of lashing out at me for calling him 'Chika-san', he just grinned back, to the host club's surprise. Then Tamaki finally registered what I really said and his head snapped up in shock and shouted, "WHAT? Did my little girl just say she joined the _Karate _club? B-but she's a young _lady_!" I simply raised my eyebrow at him, looking sceptical as ever at the blonde.

"If you wanted to know Tamaki, I was in the school karate club for 3 years, was captain 2 years in a row and plus, I'm a black belt, so I don't really see the problem here." Said blonde ran over to Kyoya and complained, "Mother! Yuki's being a rebel!" he whined pathetically as the dark haired boy ignored him and continued to type away at his laptop in the corner.

I turned back to Chika-san as he called my name. I broke out into a smile as I saw what was in his arms; Suka-chan. I immediately took it and cuddled Suka-chan as tight as possible. Then I tackled Chika-san into a bear hug, making us both fall to the ground.

"Thank you, Chika-san! You don't know how grateful I am of you!" I squealed jumping back up and helping the brunette up as well. His face was flushed bright red as I jumped about, hyper that I had got Suka-chan back.

"You're welcome. As the captain, I'm supposed to help the members. I'm just doing my duties" he replied scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. I gave him a cute smile that would dazzle the fan girls that are coming. Speaking of fan girls...

"Hey, Tamaki-senpie? Aren't the club opening soon?" I asked as I hugged Suka-chan closer. He nodded and the rest of the hosts went back to their stations to carry on setting up apart from me, Hunny and Chika-san.

"Can you stay for a while Chika-san? I am allowed to call you 'Chika-san' right?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows up a little in worry, while tugging on his sleeve. He blushed brighter for some reason and nodded his head shyly.

"We'd love for you to stay, Chika-san! Don't we, Takashi, Yuki-chan?" Hunny exclaimed happily, clapping his hands/paws. Chika-san gave him a frustrated glance but nodded curtly. I grinned and held their hands while holding Suka-chan under my arm. The brothers' cheeks tinted a faint pink as I dragged them both over to the couch and the three of us sat down.

"Do you want something to eat or drink, Chika-san, Hunny-senpie?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. He said that a bottle of water will do and Hunny asked for a slice of strawberry cake and hot chocolate. So the mad hatter (Mori) and I went into the kitchen to get the refreshments. I also got myself a slice of vanilla and chocolate cake as well as cup of hot chocolate.

Me and Mori walked back with the trays then set it down on to the table.

"It's time everybody" the shadow king known as Kyoya told us as we all positioned ourselves in front of the doors except Yasuchika. The doors opened and we all said 'Welcome' to the guests.

"KAWAII! It's a new hostess!"

"Aww! She's as cute as Hunny!"

"My lovely Ladies, I'd like you all to meet Miyuki-"

"But you can call me Yuki for short!" I cut off with a cute giggle making the girls bustle over me. Tamaki cleared his throat and continued.

"As I was saying, this is Miyuki and she is the host club's newest member, the first ever hostess." With that, everyone went to their bases and me and Hunny retreated back to the couch where Chika-san was occupying. Most of the girls crowded around our 'Wonderland' area to see me. We conversed while I ate my cake with a broad smile etched across my face.

"Are you alright, Chika-chan? You're awfully quiet" I stated turning to my silent friend. His face flushed but in a quiet voice, he replied with, "No I'm fine, Yuki-san. No need to worry."

I nodded and fished out a lollypop from my pocket and handed it to him. He looked at it as if he had never seen it before. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry, it's only a lolly, it's cherry flavoured, a personal favourite of mine. Try it" I told him, smiling timidly. He nodded slowly and took it from my outstretched hand. He took the wrapper off and popped in his mouth slowly then widened his eyes in surprise. I tilted my head in question.

"I didn't expect it to taste nice" he admitted sheepishly while Hunny looked at his brother as if he had grown another head.

"What is it Mitsukuni-senpie, wait, I am allowed to call you that right?" I asked worried that I wasn't supposed to call him that. He gave me a reassuring grin and said, "It's okay, you can call me that but please drop the 'senpie'." I nodded in agreement, "And well, Chika-chan doesn't usually eat candy. Actually make it hate candy and act as if he's allergic."

Before I could question why, the girls had started conversing with us again so we had to put that convo on hold.

"Who is he?" a redhead asked, looking at Chika-san.

"That's Mitsukuni's brother, Yasuchika!" I answered. The girl's eyes widened in surprise,

"Is he really?"

I nodded but added, "but he isn't very social," then smiled at Chika-san when he threw me a grateful look.

_1 and ½ hours later... _

The host club had just closed and all of our customers had cleared out so Haruhi was just starting clean up. I could barely stay awake because it's way past my naptime. I looked over at Mitsukuni to see that he was all droopy eyed as well.

_**Jeez, I didn't peg that being a hostess was this tiring! I thought it was just occasionally dress up, eating candy and conversing, which is what we did but no one informed me that it'd finish 15 minutes after my naptime. **_

I yawned again and promptly rested my head on Chika-san's shoulder then put my feet into Mitsukuni's lap while cuddling Suka-chan closer. Chika-san's cheek burned with heat and Hunny snapped out of his daze then blushed as my actions registered in his mind.

"Takashi? Is it naptime yet? Yuki-chan and I are really tired" I heard Hunny say as I closed my eyes in exhaustion. I vaguely heard an 'Hm' from Mori-senpie before I felt a hand shaking me. I opened my eyes a crack to see Mitsukuni standing above me with a sleepy smile.

"Come on, Yuki-chan. We can take a nap now" he informed me while rubbing at his sleepy eyes. I nodded and stood up with the help of Chika-san for I felt a bit too drowsy to stand alone.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Chika-san" I thanked quietly while rubbing my sore eyes in a tired manner and adding a yawn to the effect. I could only make out a small nod before I half walked; half stumbled across the room to the small, blue-curtained, four poster bed in the corner and clambered in on the left side. I drifted to sleep as I felt another presence shift into bed on my right.

**Hunny/Mitsukuni's POV (*cheering*)**

I got into bed next to Yuki-chan and thought about all of the events today. _**Classes, girls fussing over me, the host club setting up the theme, dressing up, Yuki looking cute in the 'Alice costume'**_, my cheeks tinted pink at that thought. _**Her getting upset because she lost Suka-chan, me comforting her, Chika fighting me, him blushing at Yuki and actually accepting a piece of candy from her as well as letting her call him by the nickname he supposedly hated.**_My thoughts stopped right there. All of those actions that Chika made added up to one fact; he has a crush on Yuki. My blood boiled at the thought. _**Yuki's mine and mine only. Shame my baby brother's not going to get the girl.**_

I turned over to face the peacefully sleeping figure and pretended to subconsciously wrap my arms around her and opened my eyes a slit and could just see a look of jealousy flash across Chika's face. Before my mind could register the victory, Chika grabbed his stuff and hurried out of the door, leaving the hosts in confusion. I gave a small smirk and nuzzled my face deeper into Yuki's dark hair, taking in her delicious cherry and cream scent while tightening my grip around her waist.

_**Yuki's my one and only. **_

**Bet ya didn't expect Hunny's dark and possessive side to come out did ya huh? And sorry about all of the POV changes, it's just you really need to know what some of the other characters are thinking to know what the drama is in this story. **

**Translation: **

**Ja-ne: **See ya

**Kawaii: **Cute

**Hai: **Yes

**Arigatou gozaimasu- **Thank you

Please remember to leave a review. It'd brighten up my day to know that someone read my

Story and it'd be great to get some feedbacks

Click on the button below

V


	3. Chapter Three

**I AM SO SORRY! I APOLOGISE DEEPLY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR ALMOST 3 MONTHS! But I have plenty of reasons why I could not update and they are not just stupid excuses I made up, I repeat, they are not just stupid excuses and instead is the very truth! **

**Homework has been stacking up on me. **

**My grade 6 piano exam is coming up and I haven't learnt all of the scales yet. **

**I started singing lessons last week. **

**I have been busy with my new account on Quizilla and putting my kuroshitsuji stories on there as well as writing one shots for requests (You are free to ask for a one shot on Quizilla if you have an account, just comment on my bio that has 'one shot info' on or PM me. The website if my account is on my ff profile!) **

**Lastly and most importantly… I have been doing end of term tests in every single subject I do! Totally sucks I tell ya :/**

**Well enough of my rambling! Now on with the story! **

**A/Ns are in BOLD **

_**Thoughts are in Italic bold**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or its' characters nor anything you recognise.**

**Chapter 3 **

**Hunny's POV **

_**Let it go to plan, let it go to plan, let it got to plan**_, I thought as we all got changed into a our kimonos ready for when the customers come in. I still think my plan is great.

_*Flashback* _

_I was eating my usual cake at home while deliberating what my next move should be in order to have Yuki-chan all to myself. Hmm... A date maybe? But she might think I'm moving in on her and she might feel uncomfortable. Then I thought of something as I looked outside of the window to see blossom trees. Oh I know! Some sort of trip to the cherry blossom festival! We can dress up for it when the host club is in business then we can all enjoy the festival which is the day after tomorrow and I'm pretty sure Tamaki would tell us to dress up for it tomorrow when the host club opens. So now all I need to do is wait for tomorrow and when we meet up, I'll ask him if we can go to the festival. Grinning at the idea, I continued to eat my cake, content that I'd be able to spend some time with my Yuki-chan. _

_*End of Flashback* _

_**I give the best of luck to myself**_, I concluded before leaving the changing rooms.

**Miyuki's POV **

_**This is host club thing is so cool so far! I wonder what the set up looks like today**_, I thought as I opened the door to the 3rd music room. As I had suspected, it was decorated with cherry blossoms, petals and tatami mats as well as other traditional Japanese furniture. Tamaki was wearing a deep green kimono with a black obi, discussing something with Hunny-who looked really cute in his blue kimono covered in pink bunnies complete with a black obi-and finishing the conversation with a loud, "It's a _fantastic _idea!"

Before I could ask what they were on about, I was dragged into the changing rooms by none other than the junior fashion designers also known as the twins; Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi was also there, still wearing her school uniform and sat down on a stool. Hikaru shoved three kimonos on hangers into my arms before rushing me into the stall. The first one I tried on was a black kimono that was short at the front and gets longer to the back. It had a thin brown material at the end of the flowing sleeves to cover half of my hand. The same material was ruffled at the front of the skirt where the skirt was short. It had a small white bow on the chest, just under the V-neck line and a black obi around the red material around the waist.

After I got it on, I walked out and the let the judges see it on me before I put a different one on. When I got the okay to get the next one on, I went back into the stall and did as I was told. The one I tried on next was a modern kimono dress that stopped half way down my thighs. Its' skirt was frilly and a peachy-red colour with black underneath. The top was black and red linings as well as small black bow just underneath the chest area. The obi was red and had a black frilly lining and the flowing sleeves had red butterfly patterns at the bottom of it as well as red edges on them.

I repeated the same routine as last time then got back in and changed into the last kimono. It's another one that was short at the front and gets longer round the back. It was blue with a white floral pattern and had lavender coloured edges/linings. The skirt at the front had a lavender material ruffled up along the large slit much like the first kimono. After tying on the obi, I went out to my patiently waiting fashion critics outside.

As soon as they saw me, they pushed me into a chair next to Haruhi to start on my hair seeing as I already got my kimono on. I guess that was the ideal one then. They put half of my hair into a traditional Japanese styled bun and leaving the rest to cascade down to my waist in natural curls that I always had. They finished off the hair by adding a simple blue hair pin into in front of the bun which had flower on as well as dangling decorations on it. **(It's pretty damn hard to describe so the pic's link is on my profile along with all of the kimonos. **

They expertly, yet gently lined my eyes with a little purple shimmer eyeliner before adding the finishing touches to my lips which were a peach coloured lip gloss. When the process was complete, I looked at Haruhi and had an idea.

"Hey, I saw a kimono that's similar to mine but in pink. I think you should wear it!" I exclaimed, running to the rack and grabbing it. I turned to see the twins gawking at me like I've grown three heads.

"What? Haruhi's a girl isn't she?" Hikaru looked flabbergasted while the other two tried to hold in their laughter. "I mean, come on! Who would be so dense to not be able to tell she's a girl!" _Well maybe Tamaki can be dense enough. Anyway, not the point. _Haruhi smiled and took the kimono off me then went into the changing stall.

When Haruhi had got it on, the twins brushed pale pink eye shadow on her, lined her eyes with a black koal pencil, put clear lip gloss on her then finally put pretty accessory in her short hair **(Hair accessory; pick whichever one you like-the link's on my profile)**

I and Haruhi walked out of the changing rooms to see the host club standing just outside, anticipating what we looked like in our kimonos. Their eyes widened and their jaws nearly hit the floor. Hunny was one of the first ones to recover and immediately bounded over to compliment me.

"You look beautiful Yuki-chan" he whispered in my ear. I was surprised at the word he chose. Sure, loads people have called me cute a dozen times but never once did people call me beautiful. To say I was flattered would be an understatement. I smiled real big at the blonde boy and kissed his cheek in gratitude.

"Thanks Mitsukuni. You look nice too" I replied fixing his blonde hair. His face heated up at my actions and coughed nervously.

"A-arigato, Yuki-chan, Tama-chan has an announcement to make by the way" he covered his stutter with a happy-go-lucky grin and grabbed my hand before turning to look at Tamaki as he began his announcement.

"Since it is we are celebrating this event, we might as well go to the Cherry Blossom Festival that is in two days as a trip. We could enjoy ourselves; it's been a while since we went on one of our trips after all. And you should thank Hunny-senpie for suggesting such a fantastic idea!" he beamed as sparkles and roses surrounded his dramatic pose, making the rest of us sweat drop.  
>After an awkward moment of silence, I turned to Mitsukuni, smiling gratefully, "Arigato Mitsukuni-kun! It sure sounds like it's gonna be fun! Do you mind if I invite some of my friends?" I then asked, looking at Kyoya-senpie.<p>

The black haired male, nodded his head and scribbled more notes down into his pocket sized note book.

"Well what are we waiting for?" he smacked his book shut and looked up, pushing his glasses back into place, "Places. The host club is opening now and our clients should be coming in any minute." So we did as we were told and the usual fans slowly trickled in as did my group of friends. I invited them to come along with the host club and they were more ecstatic to tag along. However, when I asked Chika-san to come and he had gladly accepted, as I thought I saw a dark look flicker across Mitsukuni's face so fast that it could have been my imagination. Let's hope that everything goes well on the actual night.

**Mitsukuni's POV **

Why does Chika always have to get in between my plans? Man, I know Yuki-chan is sweet and all and wouldn't want anyone to be left out but did she really have to do that?*Sigh* Guess that's what I love about that girl… But the festival was my idea and my plans will not go to waste. Yuki-chan will be mine for at least this one night. It would be enough to just be close to her.

**Next time I promise to update earlier! Please leave a review, that may just hurry my updates and I might just give you a cookie *nom nom nom!* (::) (::) xxx  
>~xMidnightRoseJ12x~ (or as some of you know me as Jenbbe 3)<strong>


	4. Chapter Four

**IMPORTANT A/N**

**I (again) like last time apologise for not updating earlier but you must be aware that because I am now a year 9 student (since September) that I'll be taking exams that will be worth half a GCSE next year for being in an express group (a class for brainy peeps and I ain't bragging. I only got moved in after taking the entrance exam in yr 7) so I won't be able to update much soon and probably at the most only be able to update once a month, so please do not pester me since it'll put quite a bit of pressure on me. Plus I had my piano exam. But now… I AM FREE! Christmas break! So hopefully I'd be able to update more this month (as a late Christmas present). Anyway, enough of the talking! Here are some messages for my dear reviewers! **

**FVC: ****Here is the update since you asked me to update soon (sorry for the chapter being on so late). **

**Xbamsod:** **I totally agree with you on the 'Hunny's dark thoughts' part. I mean it's only logical that he thinks of these things, I mean c'mon, he's eighteen years old for god's sake even though he doesn't look it! ¬_¬ **

**Hikari-hime 01: ****Agreed **

**Anonymous reviewer person: ****My reasons that I did not update earlier are in the A/N above. Plus, gomen for the wait -_-' **

**Oh almost forgot! I changed what Miyuki looks like, she now has ****short ****hair. The pic is on my profile so please check it out!**

**Now on with the story!**

**A/Ns are in BOLD **

_**Thoughts are in Italic bold**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or its' characters nor anything you recognise.**

**Chapter 4 **

~**2 days later, the night of the sakura matsuri/cherry blossom festival~ **

**No one's POV **

It's now around six pm as the host club parked the limo outside the Nekozawa residence, a considerably _very _large mansion to Haruhi's eyes and otherwise, ordinary/average sized to the others. The gang walked up to the front door and onto the porch just as the door swung open to reveal the forever eerie Umehito Nekozawa, holding onto his 'cursed' puppet, Beelzenef. This caused quite a panic on Tamaki's behalf and made him hide behind Haruhi and annoying her with his childish behaviour.

"Greetings, what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you here?" he asked in his creepy voice, his bangs covering his eyes as usual.

"W-we're here to pick up Miyuki-chan for the Sakura matsuri tonight, Nekozawa-san" Shizuka stuttered quietly, slightly creeped out by her friend's older brother. The twins, Natsumi and Tamaki gazed at her, awed by her 'braveness', making the poor girl feel even more uncomfortable than before and for everyone else except Umehito to sweat drop at the foursome's admiring looks.

"Ne, Nii-sama, please don't scare my friends any more than you already did" Miyuki broke the silence as she appeared in the doorway behind her brother, in the kimono the twins had picked out for her. Her entrance was almost as dramatic as Tamaki's would have usually been with roses but instead, was surrounded by white lilies and purple freesias, whilst her pose was of her with a sleeve covering half of her face in a shy manner with her ever present Suka-chan in her free hand, dangling loosely towards the marble floor **(a/n: basically like Hunny when he had a flowery kimono on but only covering her face with one arm)**. Her appearance made the two Haninozuka brothers, blush unknowingly, their breaths knocked out of them.

"Oka-san said you got to be back by 10pm… and if you don't come back on time, imouto, I'll hunt down your little friends and pay them a small visit with my precious Beelzenef…" he trailed off, chuckling eerily. By the end of his speech, Tamaki was physically shaking in fright and Natsumi wasn't far off from him, biting her fingernails off.

"Hai hai, Nii-sama, I promise! Let's go guys" Miyuki concluded as she clapped her hands together happily, a big smile playing on her lips, before she jumped off the porch and sped past everyone and grabbing hold of Hunny and Chika's hands, dragging them with her like life-sized ragdolls.

The rest just shrugged and followed after them and into the limo, ready for a fun night out.

~Time*Skip~

When they arrived at the festival, it was incredibly crowded, people everywhere; talking and laughing and simply just enjoying themselves. The packed place was lit up by festive lanterns around the buzzing stalls as some members of the host club were giggling in excitement at the mere scene-and I think you can guess without me telling you who they were.

"Ne ne, Tamaki-senpai! Chika-san and Mitsukuni-kun and I are going to the goldfish scooping stand!" Miyuki runs off with the brothers in tow at such a fast speed that it took the others a few second to comprehend the fact that the three that were previously standing there had disappeared already. Natsumi blinked slowly before asking a question that made everyone that was left there sweat drop: "Where'd they go?"

Breaking the awkward silence that occurred, the Hitachiin twins dragged Shizuka and Haruhi in a race towards the food stand a few stalls away from where they had gathered at the very start of the night, leaving yet, another awkward silence in their wake. Slowly, the few left behind automatically split into groups and headed off to enjoy the festival themselves.

~Page Break~

_-At the fish scooping stall- _

The three short teens were at the same fish scooping stand for the last fifteen minutes but yet, the brunette had yet to catch a fish even though all of her attempts so far had failed. She looked to be on the brink of tears when the Haninozukas had had enough.

"I'll get you one" they said in unison before exchanging a heated glare unseen by Miyuki she grew confused at the staring contest. They broke the gaze at once as the same thought crossed their minds: _**This means war. **_

The two boys immediately jumped into action in order to get a goldfish for the girl first. They both almost caught one at the _exact _same time as Miyuki looked at them in surprise.

Yasuchika had scooped a red goldfish with small white specks while Mitsukuni had caught a white one with a single red spot on its head. The brown-haired boy handed the bag to the shorter girl accompanied with a soft smile, especially reserved for her. Miyuki took it slowly before grinning her trade mark happy-go-lucky smile in thanks as another bag of goldfish found itself in her grasp. Hunny beamed at the blue-eyed girl's surprise as she closely inspected the petite white goldfish.

"Arigato, Mit-chan, Chika-chan-ne, I can call you that, right?" she trailed off unsure but was cut off by the two boys nodding-and viscously in Hunny's case.

The extremely hyped up and happy brunette skipped off towards a candyfloss booth as the two followed closely behind in case they lose her in the crowd. Miyuki asked for a banana flavoured candyfloss, Hunny a strawberry one and Chika a bubblegum flavoured one-since 'Yuki had insisted on him trying one. While Miyuki had happily ate away at her candyfloss, Chika and Hunny couldn't help but to stare at the girl they had slowly but surely developed a crush on in awe. As she pulled the sweet candy from her mouth, they couldn't help but laugh-some of the candyfloss had stuck to her face.

Unable to control the urge, Yasuchika raised his hand to her face and took the bit of candyfloss off before eating it, causing the girl to flush a light pink. The blond boy was feeling jealousy pulse inside him like a sick feeling at the sight of his brother being affectionate to _his _Yuki-chan so openly and in front of him no less. Making the scores even, he moved forward and licked the yellow cotton candy off of his Miyuki's face then licked his lips in a childish manner, making the blue-eyed girl blush even more.

Since that little candyfloss episode, the night passed in a blur, the activities being a blast. Let's move onto the others shall we? Well Haruhi's group is currently looking for the way back to the others since the twins had ran off so fast that they couldn't find the others in the crowd, when a nearby stall caught Shizuka's attention, pausing to look and making Kaoru stop as well since he was holding her hand.

"What is it, Shizuka-chan?" he asked the quiet girl before trailing his eyes to where the girl was staring at: A mochi and daifuku stand. He began to walk towards the booth, surprising the redhead. He offered her a gentle smile and said, "C'mon then, don't you want a mochi?"

Shizuka shook her head with a small smile and walked with Kaoru to the stand and picked a strawberry and chocolate daifuku while Kaoru stuck with the chocolate daifuku **(a/n: daifuku is basically mochi with a filling)**. They laughed at each other when they saw mochi stuck to their faces but was interrupted by the two that they had forgotten about.

"Hey, Kaoru! C'mon, we got to find the others!" Hikaru shouted with a calm Haruhi standing next to him. Shizuka and Kaoru linked their free hands together and walked back to the other two before the four went to look for the rest of their group.

Tamaki's group was generally doing the same but with Natsumi and Tamaki gaping at everything like dead fishes saying, "I have never been to a commoner's festival!" whereas Kyoya and Aki was just walking a few feet away from them, acting as if they didn't know the two ditzy blondes. Until the duo called out their names that is.

"Mummy!"

"Aki-chan!"

The auburn haired girl and raven haired boy froze as the people nearby stared at the strange group before the two thoroughly embarrassed second years hurried off, not acknowledging their two classmates. Tamaki and Natsumi glanced at each other, green meeting violet, then ran after the darker haired duo, while screaming their names to Kyoya's and Aki's dismay as they sped up their pace in hopes of losing them.

Mori and Kimi were just walking through the crowd in a comfortable silence and looking out for the others, since with their tall height, it'd be quite easy for them to spot everyone. A passing child rammed right into Kimi in his haste and finding someone whilst crying his eyes out for unknown reasons. The black-haired girl halted and squatted down to the little boy's height and asked, "What's the matter?"

"I can't find my onee-sama" he cried as he looked up at Kimi with tear-filled brown eyes. The grey-eyed girl picked up the boy that looked around four years old then looked at Takash.

"We're going to help look for his sister, ne Takashi-san?" He responded with a nod and a slight twitch of the lips, as if trying to suppress a smile. Kimi turned back to the kid and asked for his name and what his sister looked like.

"Boku wa Hiro da and onee-sama looks like me but with longer hair. She had a blue kimono on." He sniffled, looking through his brown bangs at the second year girl. She smiled at his shyness before the teenagers set off looking for Hiro's older sibling.

Unknown to Mori and Kimi, a pair of middle-aged women were behind the trio and giggling at the sight.

"My, what a happy family they've got there!"

~Page Break~

_-Back to Mitsukuni, Miyuki and Yasuchika- _

It has been an hour since the mini 'war' between Chika and Hunny but Miyuki was still oblivious to their little fight being the dense person she is. They had won her two plushies so far, a cute white bunny from Hunny and a large teddy bear from Chika. Right now, they were looking at a souvenir stall that sold from small figurines to accessories.

"Ne, Yu-chan look! That hair clip would look so Kawaii on you!" Hunny grinned deviously before putting the small black clip with a red and pink flower attached into her short brown tresses **(a/n: she had a hair cut ^o^)**. The smaller girl sent him a smile with a light blush as Chika fumed silently with jealousy. His eyes browsed the collection of accessories before settling on a simple bracelet with baby blue beads and a small silver music not charm hanging off it with a purple gem on it. He quietly clasped the bracelet together then looked up at Miyuki to see her blush from the affection he was receiving from the two boys.

"It suits you" he stated simply as he gave Mitsukuni a side-long glance, which he received a glare for. The two paid for the gifts before the girl's hands took captive of the boy's hands, one in each of hers, as she lead them off towards the large lake that was situated on the other side of the long line of stalls.

"Ne, Haru-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Shi-chan!" the small brunette exclaimed as she let go of the two boys' hands to wave and jump madly at the approaching four. Once the group was standing together, they caught up on what they had done the last two hours before the most logical one of the group spotted familiar faces that were coming closer.

"Hey, is Kyoya-senpai and Aki-senpai being chased by Tamaki-senpai and Natsumi-senpai?" she proposed catching the attention of everyone. They were as Haruhi had said, being chased by the two blondes for reasons that are a complete mystery to them as they sweat dropped at the rather comical scene.

"Look, its Taka-chan and Ki-chan!" Hunny shouted pointing to the left of Tamaki's little group where the dark haired duo was quickly approaching with child in Kimi's arms, which brought confusion upon them.

"Taka-chan, Ki-chan, who is the boy?" Yuki asked, puzzled with an equally puzzled Mitsukuni close behind her.

"This is Hiro Suzuki. He bumped into us while we were looking at the stands. He got lost in the crowds and now we're looking for his sis-"

"Hiro!" a voice yelled in desperation, interrupting Kimi's explanation as the whole group turned to the new comer. A girl around sixteen with long brown hair done up in a complicated up do and large brown eyes wearing a blue kimono ran towards them, her eyes trained on the little boy in Kimi's arms. Hiro's own chocolate brown eyes widened as he shouted back, "Onee-sama" to everyone's surprise.

Hiro's sister gently took the said boy from Kimi and the siblings hugged tightly, creating a rather sweet family reunion.

"Arigato for looking after my otouto, watashi wa Haruka Suzuki desu" the girl now known as Haruka bowed twice before waving goodbye to the group along with Hiro and soon disappeared into the large crowd with the boy.

"Let's rent a boat, Mit-chan, Chika-chan! The firework display looks very nice on the lake and it's starting soon! C'mon!" Miyuki laughed and pulling the said Haninozukas with her towards the small harbour, as everyone else follows after.

Just as Miyuki had stated, fireworks exploded with bright colours just as the boats drifted out onto the lake. They had all separated into the groups they had walked around in; Haruhi, Shizuka and the twins to one boat, Tamaki, Natsumi, Kyoya and Aki to another, Mori and Kimi to a separate boat to them and finally, Chika, Miyuki and Mitsukuni to one.

Unexpectedly, Miyuki innocently kissed both of the boys on their cheeks as they blushed from the sudden action the brunette made.

"That was for giving me loads of gifts and spending time with me tonight. Arigato, Mit-chan, Chika-chan."

With that said, the trio sat back in the small rented boat to enjoy the rest of the night.

**Please Leave A Review! Sorry If It's Not Too Good In Quality But It Was A Tad Rushed! Merry Late Christmas!**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/Ns are in BOLD **

_**Thoughts are in Italic bold**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or its' characters nor anything you recognise.**

**Chapter 5 **

Being a hostess was easy; just by being my normal self. Though I love my job, it's quite hard when there are so much drama going up and down in your life when it concerns the host club, because seriously, there hasn't been a day gone without any sort of event happening. And so, today wasn't one of those peaceful days that I always hoped for.

I arrived at music room three when I heard familiar female voices, echoing inside. I opened the door to see the Zuka club standing opposite the host club with Benio holding Haruhi by the chin. I quickly ducked behind Hunny and peaked out from behind him.

"Don't let them see me, Mitsukuni!" I whispered, panicking.

"I won't let them come near you, Yuki-chan, so don't be afraid," he assured quietly, holding a defensive stance and turning his warm honey coloured eyes on me at the same time.

"It's not that I can't defend myself, it's just that I don't want them to recognise-"

"Miyuki-chan, my sweet! How lovely to see you again, though I would prefer it to be in a different circumstance where you are not being kept hostage by these morons!"

"-Too late" I mushroom sighed mentally and stepped out from behind Hunny and walked towards the three psychos that I used to go to school with.

"Konnichiwa Benibara-sama, Chizuru-senpai, Hinako-senpai, nice to see you all again. It's been a while" I said forcing my best smile.

"I've missed you my dear, lady of the moonflower! The Zuka club's popularity has dimmed slightly since you had left, including your fan club. Oh yes, they had been completely devastated at your departure, so distraught that they put moonflowers around your locker in remembrance of you!" My eye twitched. They made it sound like I died! The Hitachiin twins must have been thinking along the same lines as me because they snickered at the irony.  
>"But fear not, sweet maiden, we have tried our absolute best in overcoming what we had lost. Haruhi here is already considering moving to St. Lobelia's! Please consider your choice in reuniting with our astounding performances once again, Miyuki! For never forget, that whether you're in the spotlight or not, you will always shine in everyone's eyes at St. Lobelia's!" she handed me my signature flower, a moonflower, before the three flounced out, Benio in the lead.<p>

Once the door had shut, the entire host club looked questioningly at me. I sighed, knowing I have to give an explanation about why I hung out with a bunch of lunatics at my old school.

"When I was at St. Lobelia's, I was just heading to the music room to practise for my upcoming performance. I was just rehearsing when the Zuka club barged in, saying I had great talents, then dragged me off with them saying that 'such skill shouldn't go to waste'" I did air quotes before continuing.

"Though I complained and everything, they wouldn't let me get out so I unwillingly participated in it. I discovered that I'm quite good at drama and I found popularity from it, so therefore, got my own fan club and was named, 'Lady of the moonflower' a flower that means 'dreaming of love', since apparently I seem like a dreamy and hopeless romantic."

_*Flashback* _

_I happily skipped out of my last class and was heading towards the music room where the grand piano resides. I arrived to see everything neatly packed away as always after music lessons. The string instruments were in their cases and stacked up on the left side of the room, the brass instruments in the same condition but on the right side of the room and the percussion sat smack on in the middle between the two categories, whereas the lonesome piano sat on its own in the far corner, pushed aside and covered in a smooth veil of black cloth. I discarded the silky material before pulling out my music sheets and placing them on the piano. My delicate fingers glided along the keys as I let myself get absorbed into the music, forgetting about everything around me and only concentrating on the music as I began to sing along softly to the graceful music. _

"_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
>Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de<br>Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
>Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo<em>

_Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
>Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku<em>

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
>Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi<br>Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
>I love you Namida tomaranai<br>Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
>Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo" <em>

**(Eternal snow, from **_**Full Moon wo Sagashite**_**. ****Myco)**

_When I finished, I heard applause from behind me so I turned, only to see the Zuka club. _

"_My dear, you have an excellent talent in music. Such a skill should not go to waste, welcome to the Zuka club. Such a pure maiden will be amazing in our productions and since freesias mean innocent, you are now the 'Lady of the purple freesia'! There is no time to waste! We must start rehearsing for our next performance. Chizuru, Hinako, take Miyuki-chan to the changing rooms! We shall have a dress rehearsal right away!" And so I was dragged mercilessly into the Zuka club and was made the fourth member of the club. During my forced time there, I discovered that I was pretty good with drama and so grew very popular among the crowd and even got myself a fan club! Every day, fans would crowd the school gates, waiting for our departure and to see who was lucky enough to catch our flowers when we throw them. That's about it I guess, and it had been that way ever since. _

_*End of Flashback*_

They all either oh'ed in realisation or sighed in awe to know that I was good at drama, as well as in relief to know that I did not_ choose _to hang around such lesbians.

"You scared me there" Hikaru smirked while patting my shoulder, causing everyone to laugh.

**Okay, people this is just a filler chapter so I'm sorry for it being so short and not updating for months and you've probably heard enough of my excuses but they're nothing but the truth okay? I've just done a half a GSCE in R.E and I'm only in year 9 for God's sake! Plus I (sadly) have my maths GSCE foundation paper after half term. So I'm gonna just shut up now. Hope you leave a review.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Hi guys! Long time no see! Sorry for the year-long hiatus but I just didn't have any motivation to write most of my stories since I've been far too busy at school and being an active youtaite (YouTube singer that covers vocaloid and Japanese songs). I've already given up on some of my other stories and am only currently working on this one because I realised so many people actually like it just from the responses I get in reviews and the amount of favourites/views. Which was enough to guilt-trip me into uploading this long-awaited chapter that I started in January (2012)…. **

**Just to warn you, I'm gonna take away a **_**tad **_**bit of fluffiness so the plot actually sets in. There's a reason for why I named this fic 'My Sweet **_**Dark **_**Angel' and I'm gonna eventually show you guys why. **

**But don't worry! There's still plenty of fluffiness coming since the anime is a real fluffy one anyway. **

**A/Ns are in BOLD **

_**Thoughts are in italic bold **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or its' characters nor anything you recognise. **

**Chapter 6 **

Stressed. That's the only word you can describe Miyuki as. Since yesterday morning, the St. Lobelia girls have been doing nothing but harassing her and Haruhi in an attempt to make them transfer to their school. Even Hunny's constant attention/worry, cake and sweets put together couldn't cheer her up. Even her fans have noticed her acting strange.

"C'mon Miyuki-chan, cheer up. I'm sure the Lobelia trio would leave soon and quit what they're doing!" Aki tried to reassure the brunette but to no avail.

"Yeah, Aki-senpai's right, Miyuki-chan! They'll knock it off sooner or later!" Sakura chimed in as Natsumi and Shizuka nodded in agreement- enthusiastically in Natsumi's case.

"But you guys do realise that St. Lobelia is one of the most prestigious schools next to Ouran when it comes to different curriculums and all that right? Shouldn't we be more worried about Fujioka-san's decision?" Kimi finally spoke, in an honest and matter-of-fact tone but with a hint of worry.

"That's the whole point why I'm so worried. Haru-chan really wants to be a lawyer in future and they have the whole curriculum package over there. Even so, all the commotion and things that go on over there would stress anyone out what with the Zuka club, the fans- it's like a riot over there if you're part of the popular ones. You can hardly study properly, I mean, they major in drama, music and all that jazz to be honest, even though the other subjects there are cool too."

Miyuki paused and looked up at her friends that surrounded her desk, with the most serious-but sad- look she could muster and continued quietly, "And Haruhi is one of my friends. I don't want to lose any one of you- and in so short a time too. I know this is probably selfish to want Haruhi to stay when she could have a better education at St. Lobelia, but I really want her to stay…" Miyuki trailed off as her eyes grew misty with tears.

The other girls saddened at her speech and was about to comfort her when the bell rang, signalling that homeroom was about to start. So the older girls waved goodbye to Sakura and Miyuki as the latter sniffled and rubbed at her eyes with one and hand, the other holding onto her beloved Suka-chan.

"Yuki-chan?"

Miyuki looked up at the voice and stared into chocolate brown orbs, which only made her eyes water more.

"Haru-chan…"

The said girl/boy almost fell from the sheer force of the shorter girl launching herself at her. The others that were watching also jolted in surprise at the action.

"What's the matter, Yuki-chan?" Haruhi asked. The brunette just shook her head and let go of her before smiling at the scholarship student and sat back down. Haruhi wasn't fooled by that fake smile but knew she shouldn't ask if Miyuki didn't want to talk about it, so she went back to her own seat as the teacher arrived.

Once roll call started, Miyuki turned slightly to look at Haruhi, whose desk were two rows in front of hers. _Please don't leave us, Haru-chan. That's the only thing I can hope on right now. _

***Page Break***

"What are we going to do now? Haruhi might end up going with the wicked witches! I refuse to let my daughter leave us!" Tamaki whined loudly as the host club -minus Haruhi- either sat on the couches or stood, having a meeting on the subject on they can stop Haruhi from leaving Ouran to attend St. Lobelia's.

"Wait! We have an idea!" the twins exclaimed in unison as they stepped forward, as everyone's attention directed towards them.

And so they began to tell everyone of the plan… That would most likely make Haruhi stay… hopefully.

"Now that we know what to do, let's get ready!" declared Tamaki, posing like a supposed 'king'. He looked down as he felt as small tug on his sleeve, and violet eyes clashed with bright blue.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Miyuki asked pouting. The 'princely' one only smiled and replied, "Just be you."

The small brunette couldn't help but grin back at the charming host as they resumed preparations after the twins had magically wheeled out women's costumes and Hikaru was carrying way too much make up in his arms.

"Miyuki…." Came the all too familiar voice of her brother as Umehito peered through the gap of the host club door. The brunette turned towards Nekozawa in a questioning manner. Something was wrong; she knew her brother enough to know when something has happened.

"We need to go home now… Otou-san is back."

Miyuki froze before standing rigid and turning to face the host club.

"I can't help with the scheme today, senpai. I have something important to attend to. Please let me know how it went tomorrow, ja ne."

The petite girl quickly walked out of the room, the door shutting behind the siblings. Still a bit confused at the girl's sudden change in behaviour, Hunny finally noticed something.

"Yuki-chan left her Suka-chan..?" the blonde picked up the discarded bunny who somehow managed to look rather sad and neglected, "she must have been in a hurry to get home as to leave Suka-chan here."

"Maybe you can take it back to Yuki-chan, Hunny-senpai," Tamaki suggested thoughtfully, still going through the costumes they were supposed to wear in order to get Haruhi back.

The 3rd year grinned and jumped about excitedly as Mori only nodded in response.

Little did they know that the real trouble is just brewing…

~TBC~

**The cliffy a bit mean ne? Since I kind of neglected everyone for so long I'll give you lot a preview of the next chapter, hopefully, up by my birthday (end of March- long time I know, but I'd be busy with exams and stuff /sigh). **

**(VERY BRIEF) PREVIEW: **

_The room was decorated with candles that lit up the dark room that was littered with things to do with black magic. Since the Nekozawa family for generations had those traditions and powers passed down, it was only normal to have the props needed. The head of the family stared strictly down at his children, docked in black robes. His wife had taken their youngest, Kirimi, to somewhere else while he starts training the older two. He can confidently say that his son should be able to by-pass him in black magic but his daughter was a whole different story. _

_She would have been a wonderful ritual leader for if she was actually interested in it. _

_Miyuki does not have a choice but to practice it; not only for the family but to avoid punishment._

**BAM! The dramatic '. . .' moment XP I hope the preview wasn't too bad coz I literally took 5mins thinking up what to write for it /sheepish grin. **

**Please check my YouTube if you have the time! www. Youtube user/ xxYuKixxChanxx (take out space) **

**Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
